Wait
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: Slash pairing. Vlad/Dorian: "I know how you feel, Vlad," he softly whispered, sending pleasant shivers down Vlad's spine, "How you feel about me, the things you think of me doing to you."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. It belong to the epicness that is Auntie Heather.**

**Warning: SLASH PAIRING! You have been warned. Don't like. Don't read. Also blood. But it's Vlad so it's to be expected.**

**Title: Wait**

**Pairing: Vlad/Dorian**

* * *

"_Tell me what you've done to yourself, I would like to know. Write it on the rocks and then tell me where to go. Why you say wait? Wait. Tell me you're the lucky one, how fast you can throw. Tell me all the things you've done, I would like to know, why you say wait? Wait."_

_-Wait by The Kills_

* * *

Vlad sighed, leaning his head against the swings chain, halting its slight swaying movement as he let his eyelids flutter closed. He loved coming to the old Bathory Park late at night, when it was completely deserted. He knew his uncle would disapprove if he found out; telling him that it wasn't safe with all his enemies lurking around each corner. A vengeful slayer, an ever-present deranged D'Ablo, and last, but definitely not least, _Dorian._

Vlad gripped the chains a little tighter in each hand, hearing it creak beneath his fingers, at the thought of him. He knew that Dorian lusted for his blood, and although that fact scared him- making him shudder in an instant, he found that he liked him- god help him, he liked Dorian. They were both so similar. Both freaks of nature, both, on some level, feared by those who were supposed to be their peers.

He could see the pain that manifested inside of Dorian's dark brown eyes- the hurt by the knowledge that no one wanted anything to do with him. Vlad often felt the same way, though, not nearly as much as Dorian- he had to deal with those dreary feelings daily, and Vlad felt immensely sorry for him. Sure, he was socially awkward, an extremely powerful vampire- and at times, he even acted slightly creepy. But he was a person damn it and Vlad felt that he should be treated as such.

He wouldn't- no _couldn't _admit it out loud, but if Dorian were to suddenly stop visiting him, he didn't know how he would cope with the loss of someone that- Vlad swallowed hard, his throat now dry- he thought he might actually _love_. But that was ridiculous. He loved Meredith, or… he used to. He'd come to realize recently that, he'd all but quit thinking about Meredith and, that his thoughts now lie with Dorian. The vampire with the playful smile.

Vlad lifted his head, beginning to resume his swinging once again, his eyes opening- then going as wide as saucers, a gasp escaping past his lips at the sight before him. It's true what they say; speak of the devil and he shall come. There not two feet away from him, stood Dorian, charming grin gracing his stunning features.

Blinking, Vlad waited for Dorian to speak, when he didn't, he decided to break the silence himself, "Why did you come?"

Dorian chuckled lightly, coming to sit on the empty swing beside Vlad, "I can't just pay you a simple visit, my young friend?"

Vlad cocked his head to the side appearing to be thinking about the question, "One where you don't try to feed from me? No… not that I'm aware of,"

Dorian sighed, pushing himself back and forth with his feet, his chocolate orbs locked on Vlad's light silver ones, "It's become much easier for me to resist feeding from you, Vladimir, though, if you ever change your mind and are willing, I would gladly sink my fangs into your perfect blue veins- never to kill you, though, I promise," his eyes twinkled with something that Vlad couldn't place, and for some reason unknown to even him, made him blush, as he ducked his head and murmured a quiet, "Oh,"

"You still wish to know why I am here?" the older vampire asked, his gaze never straying from Vlad- who nodded his head, waiting silently.

"To see you," Dorian said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Snapping his head up, Vlad looked at Dorian with an obviously puzzled expression, his words coming out a little shaky and confused, "I don't understand… _why?_"

Another grin tugged at the corners of Dorian's lips, as he reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the chain to Vlad's swing- effectively bringing him closer. Vlad's heart began to pound against his ribcage, whether it was from fear, or excitement, he couldn't tell. All he could think about was how Dorian's face was now merely inches away from his own, and how he could feel the other man's breath beating gently against his skin as he spoke.

"I know how you feel, Vlad," he softly whispered, sending pleasant shivers down Vlad's spine, "How you feel about me, the things you think of me doing to you,"

Vlad's face went crimson red, as he averted his eyes, trying desperately not to stutter, but knowing that it was of no use, "I-I don't… I mean… I-I… I'm sorry…" he settled for, unsure of what else he could really say.

"_Shh… _don't be. You should never be sorry for the way you feel," Dorian said, as he tenderly stroked Vlad's face with the back of his hand. "I feel the same way towards you Vladimir, I do. You are unlike any other vampire I have ever encountered, and it is not just your sweet blood that calls to me,"

Vlad looked up then, not fully comprehending what was being said to him, for his heart sounded too loudly in his ears. "W-what?"

Slowly- so slowly in fact that Vlad began to question if this were all just another one of his vivid dreams- Dorian leaned in, his lips nearly touching the trembling boy's next to him, and breathed, "_I love you,_" before his mouth captured Vlad's in a chaste kiss.

Too shocked to do anything at first, Vlad kept stark still, his mind reeling with what the vampire, whose lips were pressed to his own, had just said. Suddenly, as if the information was a freight train that had hit him in a head on collision, Vlad kissed back with abandon.

He moved his lips against Dorian's, his hands coming around to link behind his neck, as Dorian ran his tongue along Vlad's bottom lip, begging him for entrance- which Vlad immediately granted with the smallest of contended sighs. He reveled in the feel of Dorian's tongue exploring his mouth, then coming to play with his very own. Vlad heard the chain creak again as Dorian let it go, one hand now in Vlad's black shaggy hair, the other inching underneath the hem of his shirt.

Vlad pulled Dorian closer to him, whimpering softly as he felt Dorian's teeth biting gently at his already abused bottom lip. He'd never been kissed like this before- with such fervor, passion, and a slight harsh edge of violence. He supposed it was because he'd never kissed a guy before. He'd only ever kissed two people in his life; both girls, and he doubted that Meredith, or Snow would much enjoy this heated clash of lips, tongue, and teeth.

They finally broke apart, both panting, and Vlad could still feel Dorian's hand moving up, under his shirt, rubbing every inch of flesh that he felt there. Vlad calmed his breathing before he asked, "D-do you really?"

Dorian made a point of holding Vlad's gaze- the eye contact impossible to look away from, "I do. I have for awhile now. These feelings are not common with me, Vlad, I have never felt this strongly for someone that I have known for mere months- it is out of character for me, but you understand me, you know my pain, and you do not loathe me for it. And… you have this… naiveness about you, I admire it greatly and I'm not sure what I would have to look forward to anymore if I couldn't see you,"

"I-I… don't know what to say," and it was true- he didn't. He'd never been in such a situation before, where someone was so openly honest with him- it frightened him on some level, especially once he thought about what his uncle would do if he found out about them.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I love you, and… would very much love to do those things that your ashamed that you think about," as if to emphasize this, Dorian brought Vlad's head down, attacking his already kiss swollen lips with more ardor than before- making Vlad let out a cry of surprise. He felt fingers absently tracing patterns on his abdomen, making him squirm from the ticklish, yet pleasant feeling.

He pushed his tongue into Dorian's mouth feeling the fangs there, and then realizing that his own were elongated as well from all the blood rushing through both his, and Dorian's veins. He pulled away to breathe, all the while Dorian kissed a trail leading down his jaw, to his neck. He left open mouthed kisses there, but never once bit, sucking occasionally, making Vlad's entire being catch fire.

Lacing his fingers in Dorian's dark locks, he tugged his face away from his tender neck, muttering a faint, "Wait…"

Frowning, Dorian complied, eyes betraying a hint of hurt as he spoke, "I promise you, Vlad, I won't drink from you, I-"

"I know, I trust you," Vlad interrupted, pushing away his bangs from his face, "W-what if… I let you drink from me?"

Dorian stared at him, shocked, brow furrowed, "Why would you let me now? I love you, not the rarity beneath your skin,"

"I know, but… what if I told you that I wanted you to?" Vlad asked, worrying his lower lip nervously. And it was true. He'd been picturing Dorian biting into him, drinking mouthfuls of his blood, then tearing himself away, only to crash his lips once again to Vlad's. Yep… Vlad thought, if his desires weren't twisted before, they surely were now.

Dorian gave a devious smile, a knowing look on his face, and it was then that Vlad recalled that Dorian was a master mentalist. He was embarrassed, yes. What self-respecting vampire would actually _like _to be bitten by another? He wasn't sure, but then again, he didn't have much self-respect, so he found that it didn't much matter.

"You think too little of yourself," Dorian whispered, placing a kiss upon his cheek.

"_Dorian,_" Vlad whispered in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

"Yes, love?"

Gulping Vlad said, "Bite me."

"Vlad, you don't have to do this, I don't need you to-"

"Bite me," Vlad didn't say, as much as he demanded this time, pushing Dorian's head back down towards his pale neck.

At first Dorian did nothing- his mouth hovering over Vlad's jugular vein, as Vlad coaxed him to continue. But he didn't. He wet his lips and pulled back, a conflicted look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked, taking Dorian's hand in his, only to realize that it was trembling.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stop," Dorian confessed, seemingly ashamed of himself.

"I told you that I trust you… I'll be okay," tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes, Vlad waited with bated breath, anticipation fluttering relentlessly in his stomach.

He gasped as he felt Dorian's fangs puncture his skin, and fisted his hands tightly in Dorian's hair, whimpering as he began to drink.

Minutes passed by and Dorian kept drinking, as Vlad began to feel lightheaded. Vlad didn't really want him to stop, but knew that he needed to before he lost too much blood. "D-Dorian…" he yanked roughly at Dorian's soft locks, signaling that he needed to quit. It took a second but in the time it took for Vlad's heart to beat twice, Dorian pulled away.

Dorian's eyes were wide with wonder, his mouth still open, a trail of Vlad's blood dripping from the corner. "_So much better than AB Negative,_" he breathed out- then suddenly, as if awakening from a trance, he looked over to Vlad, concern evident by the way his brow was creased. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Vlad answered, feeling his neck for the wounds but they had already healed. Leaning into Dorian he lapped at the blood that was left on his mouth and pulled away, his cheeks now flushed. Dorian chuckled at this, wrapping Vlad up in a sweet embrace before touching his lips with his own once more. Vlad smiled as they broke apart, his head still spinning from both the feeding session, and the fact that he was currently being held by the one he'd loved, his stomach feeling like little bats were beating they're wings furiously in his gut.

"Dorian?" he finally built up the nerve to ask, fidgeting with the hem of his 'Vampires Suck' t-shirt.

"Yes, Vladimir?" Dorian replied, though by the look he wore, Vlad had a feeling that he already knew the question before he even asked it.

"Will you still visit me now?" he knew he sounded like such a small insecure child, but he needed to know. It was a thought that had crept its way into his mind since they started all of this. Dorian got what he'd always been after; a taste of Vlad's rare blood- now Vlad feared, he would leave.

"I always will, my dear Vladimir," Dorian murmured sweetly, gazing at Vlad with such adoration, that Vlad was actually taken aback.

"_Okay,_" he managed to gasp out, as Dorian's mouth became instantly attached to the nape of his neck again, gently biting but wary of his fangs, understanding that Vlad's neck would be sore after being fed on.

Vlad gripped the chains again, enjoying greatly in Dorian's ministrations on his now heated flesh. He moaned as he felt Dorian's fangs imbed in him for the second time that night, this time in a different spot. And realized that for once he wasn't worrying about D'Ablo's next attempt on his life, Joss's latest verbal, and sure to come, physical attack, Eddie Poe's quest to expose him, or his prophesied future.

All he could think about in that moment was the feeling of the body pressed so close to his and the words that was lovingly whispered in his ear, "_I'll love you always, Vlad. Always and eternity._"

**

* * *

**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Not my first slash fic, but my first finished one ;} I simply love this pairing and wish there were more fics centering on them ^^**


End file.
